Las chicas súper poderosas y
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Han pasado 30 años de que Él fue derrotado y los rayos z blancos se han cansado de no ser usados, necesitan nuevas portadoras. ¿Y que mejor qué las hijas de sus antiguas dueñas? Pero los rayos z negros también han decidido conseguir otro cuerpo que utilizar. Así que esta nueva generación tendrá villanos frescos con los que luchar y un misterio familiar que descifrar. ¿Podrán?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy con mi segunda historia en este increíble fandom. Bueno como ya habrán leído en la descripción estas serán las aventuras de las hijas de las chicas, y a que no adivinaran quienes son sus padres… Bueno primero que nada les explicare por qué elegí la letra y para nombrar a las chicas: Las originales habían sido creadas por la sustancia x, la versión anime por la z y ¿qué queda en medio? ¡La y! En fin este es solo un prólogo y si les gusta la idea y comentan ya empezaremos con la verdadera historia. Empecemos._

 **Prólogo**

Ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla. Han pasado 25 años desde la derrota de Él la cual fue seguida por el desinterés de los villanos por continuar sus fechorías que trajo consigo el final de Las chicas súper poderosas z nuestras heroínas favoritas. Pero al parecer después de tantos años sin ser utilizados los rayos z, tanto blancos como negros, se han cansado de estar sin uso y han decidido cambiar de dueño.

-¡Les dije que no era buena idea venir al cementerio de noche!

Un cuarteto de adolescentes temerarios tuvieron la mala suerte de pasearse por el cementerio más popular de Nueva Saltadilla en esta noche en la cual algunos rayos z negros salieron de ciertas tumbas. Pero claro que no todos nuestros antiguos villanos están muertos, también vemos salir un rayo del bosque, otros de las alcantarillas y unos más de lo que parecen viviendas comunes (o no tan comunes si pensamos que una es una inmensa mansión).

Pero claro que los rayos blancos también están saliendo de sus antiguas propietarias. El primero parece salir persiguiendo a uno negro de la ventana de un pequeño departamento. El segundo, más calmado, más temeroso surge tímidamente desde la ventana de una casa mediana de un buen barrio de la ciudad mientras un rayo negro mucho más ansioso parece volverse para asegurarse de que su compañero blanco lo sigue. Finalmente un rayo blanco y otro negro parecen jugar mientras se alejan de la antigua casa de las Gōtokuji.

Todos los rayos han abandonado a sus dueños sin que estos pudieran hacer algo para detenerlos, todos excepto uno. En una grande y moderna casa un poco alejada de la ciudad los sensores de un pequeño perro robótico están como locos.

-¡Ken! ¡Ken!- el perrito toca la puerta de su dueño y mejor amigo con desesperación- Por favor Ken es importante. ¡Muy importante! Te juro qué…

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un furibundo hombre de cabello negro y ojos gris oscuro con una camisa azul claro a medio desabotonar. Atrás, sentada en una cama matrimonial de un pulcro blanco, se encontraba una mujer con el pelo castaño tan alborotado como su vestido naranja mirando al perrito con reproche.

-Poochie ¿Qué te había dicho de molestarnos esta noche?- pregunto Ken mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-Pe…pero…

-¡Pero nada!- se apresuró a interrumpirlo- Kuriko se va mañana y no voy a perder el tiempo con lo que sea que tengas que contarme. ¡Me tendrás un año para ti solo! Pero ahora déjame pasar tiempo con mi esposa ¿ok? Si quieres hablar con alguien mi madre siempre está dispuesta. ¡Buenas noches!

La puerta se cerró de golpe frente su cara. Poochie camino pesarosamente de regreso al cojín que le servía de cama. Tal vez no era nada, sus sensores ya debían estar oxidados después de tanto tiempo sin uso, eso era todo. No había porque molestar a Ken… o eso esperaba.

Pero regresemos con los rayos los cuales al parecer están teniendo algo así como una gran confusión. Y con gran razón, ya están tan unidos al ADN de sus antiguos cuerpos que necesitan que sus nuevos hogares sean compatibles con los anteriores. Tal vez en la mañana logren encontrarlos…

 _¿Y? ¿Me darán una oportunidad? En el caso de que la respuesta sea afirmativa vayan sabiendo que serán dos historias simultáneas. La principal de las tres niñas y la de cómo sus padres terminaron juntos. Sé que este fue muy cortito pero es que es solo una introducción._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

-Momoko.

-¿Si Boomer?- pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hoy era el día, estaba segura.

-Mira este último año ha sido fabuloso, no puedo decir que no, pero…

-¿Pero?- esto no sonaba bien.

-No creo que vaya a funcionar muy bien, te aprecio Momoko pero eres demasiado efusiva para mí, yo no puedo…

No aguante más, me pare de la mesa, le grite todo lo que era y escape de ahí a tal velocidad que no me fije y choque contra un tipo al que amablemente le dije de lo que se iba a morir antes de continuar.

 **Capítulo 1: Kawaii**

El sol entraba por su ventana pero no movió ni un musculo, sábado dulce… día en el que tenía que pararse temprano para ir a despedirse de su tía. Se estiro sobre el edredón verde de su cama y escucho como los pajaritos cantaban afuera de su ventana. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro, era una mañana muy linda, sí que valía la pena despertarse temprano.

-¡Vamos pedazo de ladrillo levántate en este momento que tenemos que ir a ver a mi hermana!- la "dulce" vos de su mamá hizo que los pajaritos se alejaran causando que ella soltara un suspiro, todos los días era lo mismo.

Después de tomar un rápido baño se puso una camiseta morada, una blusa verde claro, un chaleco azul celeste y unos jeans. Se paro frente el espejo donde cepillo su cabello pelirrojo que según su madre no tiene ton ni son ya que ningún mechón parece medir lo mismo que los demás, después lo recogió en una coleta alta que le llego hasta poco debajo de los hombros y lo adorno con una pequeña diadema de orejas de gato verde oscuro. Se miró fijamente durante un momento, los rasgos finos, los ojos grandes y redondos, la fina capa de pecas y unos inusuales ojos rosa tan oscuro que casi parecían rojos. Era guapa, se lo habían dicho más de una ocasión, sin embargo así como (según su papá) todos escapaban de su mamá al descubrir que estaba obsesionada con la azúcar, el romance y los comics, escapaban de ella al ver su obsesión con la ecología. Bueno es cierto que a su papá le gustaba molestarla así que su opinión no era del todo confiable pero era cierto que el hecho de que tu mejor amigo sea un perro robótico al que solo ves los fines de semana no habla muy bien de tus habilidades sociales.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que amaría tener hermanos, una mascota o simplemente que sus papás durmieran en la misma cama podía decir que ella era feliz. Aunque había veces que sencillamente sentía como si hubiera algo que le faltase.

Llego a la cocina donde su mamá, que es repostera, preparaba su desayuno favorito wafles. Ella tenía su pelo recogido en una coleta alta agarrada con un inmenso moño, le llega hasta abajito de las pompis y unos ojos rosas más claros que los suyos. Usa una falda color camel hasta medio muslo, una playera negra con detalles blancos y unas sandalias rojas de tacón con moños tan exagerados como el de su cabeza. Era todo un contraste comparado con su padre que en esos momentos doblaba las cobijas del sofá y vestía con pantalones grises, sudadera roja, tenis negros y una gorra tan vieja que estaba segura de que ya la usaba cuando conoció a su madre. En realidad lo único que verdaderamente los diferencia a primera vista es su forma de vestir, ya que podrían ser hermanos. La pequeña pelirroja pensaba que si su papá se ponía lentes de contacto rosa (sus ojos eran rojo carmesí) y tomaba una foto donde solo se viera su cara podría decir que era su esposa con el cabello corto.

-¡Kawaii!- exclamo su padre como saludo mientras le lanzaba un beso.

La aludida sonrió como respuesta. Era cierto que no tenía el mejor padre del mundo y que había veces que le daban ganas de gritarles a sus papás que se divorciaran de una vez, sin embargo debía admitir que había veces que se alegrara de seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Brick Him. Aunque hay que aclarar que "Kawaii" no es un apodo cariñoso, es su verdadero nombre.

-Buenos días dulcecito.- saludo su mamá dedicándole una radiante sonrisa (ella si usaba un sobrenombre) mientras le tendía un plato de waffles con moras- Tu desayuno.

-Gracias.- contesto Kawaii empezando a comer.

-¿Y no hay para tu sexi esposo?- pregunto su padre sentándose al lado de ella.

Como respuesta Momoko (que era el nombre de su madre) dejo caer un plato con waffles con tocino sobre la mesa. El único hombre de la casa no tardo un segundo en llenarse la boca con el desayuno.

-¿Qué se dice?- cuestiono la mujer como si le estuviera enseñando modales a un chiquillo.

-Gracias estimado cerdo por ser tan delicioso.- respondió Brick metiéndose un trozo de tocino en la boca haciendo que su mujer pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Hablemos un poco sobre el curioso nombre de nuestra protagonista. Digamos que los dos adultos de esta casa, que hoy en día no hacen más que discutir, hubo un tiempo que fueron la pareja más cursi que alguien podría imaginarse y cuando supieron que un bebé venia en camino tomaron una decisión, si era niño se llamaría Johnny (como uno de los súper héroes favoritos de Momoko) y si era niña se llamaría Kawaii (que según ellos era la palabra que mejor describía su amor). También querían tener más hijos, como ocho decían. Pero claro eso era antes.

-0-0-0-

-¡Poochie!- exclamo cuando vio al pequeño animalito que corrió hasta sus brazos y le lamia la cara.

-¡Hey! Te recuerdo que yo soy la que se va de gira por un año.- reclamo su tía poniendo las manos en su cadera e inflando los cachetes como niña chiquita.

-Pe…perdón.- se disculpó la niña dejando a su amigo en el piso.

-No importa, de todos modos sé que soy tu tía favorita.- dijo la castaña acercándose a asfixiar a su sobrina.

-Es que eres la única.- murmuro poco discretamente Momoko.

-¡Oye!

-Molestando a mi esposa Momoko.- interrumpió el que según se presumía era el hombre más inteligente de la ciudad.

-¡Ken! ¿Cómo está mi cuñadito favorito?- pregunto la nombrada acercándose al hombre y presionándole de los cachetes a pesar de que era notablemente más alto que ella- ¿Te has portado bien?

-¡Diablos Momoko! Tengo treinta y ocho años. ¿Podrías dejar de tratarme como un niño?

Kawaii miro a su alrededor, su mamá y sus tíos discutían mientras su papá se había instalado en un enorme sillón a mirar una más enorme televisión. Afuera el día lucia increíble y no parecía que la fueran a extrañarla ahí así que camino lentamente hacia la puerta de cristal que la separaba del jardín más grande de la ciudad. De repente algo (o más bien alguien) interrumpió su marcha atrás.

-Se…señora Utonio.- tartamudeo la pelirroja mientras miraba a una mujer de cabello gris hasta las orejas y arrugas en sus ojos.

-No hay problema pequeña, les diré que yo te he dado permiso.- dijo la mujer dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y agarrando la bolsa café que Kawaii llevaba colgada sacando un frisbee verde de esta- Creo que tú y el perro de mi hijo tienen algo más interesante que hacer afuera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras que Poochie que había escuchado todo le daba un suave cabezazo en la pierna. La Sra. Utonio le extendió el juguete que en esos años ya parecía obsoleto y la oji-rosa lo agarro tímidamente.

-Gracias.- musito en lo bajo y salió corriendo.

-0-0-0-

-…Y yo solo digo que si hubiera revisado la etiqueta habría notado que ese perfume era probado en animales y que los ecologistas cerrarían pronto esa compañía.- le explicaba indignada a su amigo que la escuchaba atentamente.

-Te entiendo, yo también odio esos laboratorios, son indignantes para la ciencia.- le dio la razón el perrito que probablemente era el único que la escuchaba cuando se ponía a quejarse del ser humano.

-En fin, ¿listo para otra ronda?- pregunto la niña levantando el frisbee y agitándolo un poco.

-Recarga completada, por supuesto.- contesto Poochie agitando la cola.

-Bien, veamos cu…- Kawaii se quedó cayada, a lo lejos un inmenso rayo de luz blanca se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia ellos- ¡Poochie cuidado!

Instintivamente se lanzó para proteger a su amigo recibiendo el impacto del rayo directamente. Fue extraño. De repente le dieron unas anormales ganas de gritar "Bombón" y su cuerpo se movió solo en lo que parecía una coreografía ensayada.

-Imposible.- dijo el perrito mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué...que paso?- pregunto ella mientras veía que su frisbee ahora tenía una gran "P" amarilla en el centro y que en su mano había una extraña pulsera verde con un botón que también tenía esa letra.

-Quizá quieras un espejo.- comento su amigo y ella asintió, sí que lo quería.

 _¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero entre la falta de tiempo y que escribí como tres veces este capítulo hasta que quede medianamente satisfecha hasta ahora puedo actualizar. ¿Qué piensan de Kawaii? ¿Acaso el nombre no es muy del estilo de Momoko? Hablando de nuestra chica superpoderosa rosa ella narra las primeras cien palabras antes del nombre título, así será el formato de todos los capítulos de ahora en adelante solo que intercalando a los narradores, espero no sea demasiado confuso. La imagen de portada es Kawaii solo imagínenla con el pelo un poco más claro. Bueno por ahora esto es todo, gracias por todo el apoyo les prometo que aunque me tarde no dejare de actualizar._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

Mire a mis hijos con pesar. Once y nueve años y ya llevaban un año sin padre. Yo que había sido criada por mi abuela lo último que quería era que mis hijos no tuvieran a ambos padres a su lado y ahora… ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres de comer Okami?- le pregunto al mayor de mis niños con una sonrisa un poco forzada, la última vez que vinimos a este restaurante Takaaki aun…

-Disculpa.- me volteo y me encuentro con un rubio de ojos azules que se me hace peligrosamente familiar- ¿Nos conocemos? Me llamo Boomer.

 **Capítulo 2: Abuku**

La niñita ríe. La verdad es que eso de tener un cuerno en la cabeza es un poco incómodo pero lo que sea por el arte. Actriz, ella quiere ser actriz. Así que disfrazarse de unicornio mientras leía un libro de cuentos antiguos no era más que un día más en su vida. Incluso se había empezado a pintar los labios, algo que ni su hermana (la famosa Usagi Otikawa) hacía. Claro que actuar y ser comediante no era lo mismo y ella no era la menor de los Otikawa, ella era una Rowdi, ella era la gran Abuku Rowdi, una actriz en desarrollo.

-¿Porque tienes una mancha?- pregunta repentinamente la niña señalando la parte de abajo de su boca.

-No es una mancha es un lunar.- responde Abuku con una mueca- Es mi marca de nacimiento y me hace especial.

-Yo tengo uno en el ombligo y no digo que me haga especial.- dijo la niña- ¿Y por qué tienes esa cosa morada en el cuello?

-Es una bufanda y me protege las cuerdas bocales del frio.

-Pero no hace frío.

-No importa, no puedo arriesgarme a que mi garganta no responda en caso de una audición.

-¿Tendrás una audición?

-No, pero mi mamá me prometió que si mejoraba mis notas me conseguiría una.- le explico aunque como iban las cosas dudaba que pasara pronto- Ella conoce a muchos famosos.

-Lo sé, es una gran diseñadora, por eso estamos aquí, mamá quiere ser su modelo.- le recordó, por eso ahí estaba ella haciéndole de niñera- ¿Por qué eres emo?

-¡No soy emo!

-Tú pelo cubre uno de tus ojos. Aparte no te agarraste bien el pelo.

Como respuesta la futura actriz se limitó a bufar. La verdad es que siempre había pensado que su mamá era la mujer más hermosa que conocía. Ella era su vivo retrato, todos lo decían y, aunque quería parecerse a ella, no quería ser tan idéntica y aunque su lunar era un inicio había otra cosa que podía cambiar, su pelo. Así que mientras su mamá usaba sus dos coletas rizadas, la línea de lado, el pelo bien relamido y pequeño rizos escapándose frente sus orejas. Ella había conservado las coletas sin embargo había dejado grandes mechones sueltos que planchaba cada día y usaba un flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su ojo izquierdo. Y había algo más, mientras en el closet de su madre (La gran Miyako Gotokuji, ya que había decidido volver a su apellido de soltera cuando empezó su segundo matrimonio) predominaban las ropas azules, como sus ojos. En el de ella todo parecía ser de un suave amarillo, como su cabello.

-¿Quieres que siga con el cuento o no?

-No,- respondió haciendo que a Abuku la hirviera la sangre- atrapa mariposas conmigo.

La pequeña le tendió una red y ella la tomo resignadamente antes de llevar su mano a su frente para quitarse la banda con el cuerno.

-¡No! Quédate así.

Con otro bufido la rubia se dispuso a atrapar mariposas. La chiquilla no hacía más que señalarlas mientras ella intentaba atraparlas, estaba fastidiada pero había prometido a su madre ser amable y sabía que por más que lo deseara no podría entrar a la pequeña cafetería donde se estaba haciendo la reunión.

-Oye niña, dijiste que atrapara mariposas contigo y tú no estás haciendo…- empezó a reclamarle sin embargo observo como una gigantesca luz blanca amenazaba con golpear a la niña- ¡Cuidado!

Se lanzó enfrente de ella para protegerla haciendo que la luz la golpeara de lleno. Era como si la electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo, sus manos y piernas se movían rítmicamente. De repente la cálida sensación de su bufanda desapareció, junto con la de las mangas de su blusa y al mismo tiempo la palabra "Burbuja" salió de sus labios.

-¡Cielos!- exclamo al ver que la red de mariposas se había echo mucho más grande.

Miro hacia abajo y descubrió que sus flats se habían convertido en unas inmensas botas amarillas que le llegaban hasta abajito de las rodillas y que usaba medias negras. La niña temblaba en el suelo con los ojos cubiertos, no la había visto y algo le decía que era mejor que las cosas continuaran así.

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, alcanzando una velocidad sorprendente, y se detuvo para verse reflejada en una vitrina. Ahora su ropa consistía en un payasito negro de tirantes gruesos con cuello en uve, una falda de holanes que no dejaba nada a la imaginación (por suerte las medias impedían ver cualquier cosa) del mismo color. También traía un cinturón, una gargantilla y una pulsera amarillos. Se fijó que tanto la gargantilla como la pulsera tenían en el centro tenía una "P" de un amarillo más brillante. Se estaba preguntando como diablos había sucedido eso cuando escucho una vos y unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡Kawaii ahí!- un perro robótico y una niña con la ropa igual a ella solo que las partes que eran amarillas en verde llegaron, literalmente, volando.

-Pe…pero que…

-Hola mi nombre es Poochie y ella es Kawaii.- saludo el robotito.

-¿Hola?

-Y tengo algo muy importante que decirles pero antes tenemos que encontrar a la tercera ¿Crees poder volar?

-¿Vo…volar?

-¡Sí! No es difícil, solo impúlsate hacia arriba.

-¿De qué diablos está hablando?- pregunto mirando a la niña- ¡Espera yo te conozco! Kawaii, claro, la niña rarita de la escuela, la que habla con las plantas.

La niña se puso del color de sus ojos al escuchar eso, no es que no lo hubiera escuchado antes pero no esperaba que alguna de las niñas que su amigo estaba buscando fuera a reconocerla.

-Em si, hola.- contesto antes de darse cuenta que ella no tenía idea de quien era- ¿Tú eres?

-Abuku Rowdi.- anuncio con una sonrisa pero por el rostro de la recién llegada vio que su presentación no fue muy fructífera- He participado en cada una de las obras de teatro de la escuela.- la expresión de la otra niña no cambio- Mis hermanos son los famosos comediantes Usagi y Okami Otikawa y mi mamá la diseñadora de modas Miyako Gotokuji.

-¿Qué tu apellido no es Rowdi?- recordó Kawaii.

-Así se apellida mi padre.- musito la rubia, ese era un tema complicado para ella.

-¿Y el qué es?

Abuku sintió como el color de sus mejillas subía. Ella quería mucho a su papá. Hacía a su mamá muy feliz, trataba a sus hermanos como si fueran sus propios hijos y con ella era simplemente el mejor padre del mundo. Sin embargo debía admitir que había veces que desearía que su padre tuviera una profesión diferente. Es que hasta el fallecido padre de sus hermanos era algo genial, un futbolista, en cambio el suyo era… era… un…

-Arquitecto, mi padre es un arquitecto.

-Oh…- respondió la niña y le dedico una sonrisa completamente dulce que no dejaba ver nada de la pena que esperaba ver- Él mío es abogado y mi mamá repostera.

Correspondió la sonrisa. Quizá la rarita no era tan mala.

-¿Creen que ya podríamos ir a buscar a la tercera?

 _¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo. Revisen la imagen de portada para darse una idea de cómo luce la peculiar Abuku. Solo falta que conozcamos a una de las niñas. Ah, no quiero que se sientan obligados pero si pudieran dejarme un review eso sería de mucha ayuda ya que, verán, tengo MUCHÍSIMOS_ _proyectos y necesito saber que tengo lectores y que les gusta para saber que vale la pena que continúe con esta historia con la que estoy muy emocionada. Así que si hay mínimo un review por capítulo la continuare._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

Una pequeño grupo de adolescentes hormonales y tontas rodeaban al dichoso niño nuevo, el cual sorprendentemente se escuchaba incomodo e incluso ¿asustado? Como sea, el chiste es que decidí hacer mi buena acción del día y ahuyentarlas. Bueno eso y que el director dijo que si quería que olvidara el… altercado de ayer debía enseñarle la escuela.

-¡Haber mocosas lo dejan en paz o terminaran como Randy Finkleman!- como si hubiera dicho unas palabras mágicas la bruma de chicas se aleja dejando ver a un tipo de cabello negro atado en una coleta y ojos verdes en una esquina.

-Butch…

 **Capítulo 3: Donoguri**

La pelota sale despedida por los aires a una velocidad poco humana. Los brazos de la niña arden un poco por el esfuerzo sin embargo comprueba con una sonrisa, que la mayoría de las personas consideraría aterradora, que la pequeña esfera blanca cae dentro de una casa haciendo que sea imposible para Saboten atraparla.

-¡Eso es injusto!- chilla la menor de las chicas desde el otro lado del campo- ¡Dijiste que lo harías quedito!

-¿Eso no fue quedito?- pregunta su hermana mayor sarcásticamente haciéndola bufar- Aparte, creí que las personas con la boca cosida no podían hablar.

-¡Mmm mm mmmmmmm!

Una sonora carcajada brota de los labios de la sobrehumana bateadora durante un momento antes de recordar por qué su hermanita "se cosió la boca" (pinto rayitas sobre sus labios que suponía representan suturas). Con suavidad troto hasta que sus orbes de un verde oscuro se toparon con los lentes de sol que cubrían los un poco más claros de Saboten. Se quedó observándola, con su uniforme de las girl scouts, el pequeño lunar sobre su boca y el viejo peluche de borrego siempre cerca, parecía una niña bien en toda la regla. Sin embargo aún podía imaginar el cigarro colgando de sus temblorosos dedos.

-¿Qué me ves?- pregunto la más joven con una risa nerviosa.

-Solo pensaba…

-¿En?

-Cómo fue posible que nuestros padres tuvieran una hija tan maravillosa como yo y a una narizotas como tú.

La queja no se hace esperar sin embargo ambas saben que es broma. Si hay algo que logra tocar el frio corazón de Donoguri Jojo eso es su hermanita. Había sido por esa niña de once años (en ese entonces diez) que se había convertido en el famoso "ángel negro" perdiendo así los pocos amigos que tenía. No es que se arrepintiera. Jamás lo haría. Pero hay veces que le gustaría que su hermana hubiera sido más responsable, que le hubiera hecho caso y no se hubiera juntado con esa gente.

-¡Pues mínimo yo no soy pálida cual vampiro!- chillo Saboten como respuesta.

-Los vampiros son sexis.

La pequeña mostro su lengua con desdén ganándose una revoltura de pelo, el cual a pesar de tener el color del de sus padres tenía la forma rizada del de su abuela.

Otra cosa que la "chica más aterradora de la escuela" había hecho por su hermana era raparse la mitad de la cabeza. ¿Por qué? Digamos que cuando juegas con fuego siempre terminas quemándote y justo eso fue lo que le sucedió al cabello de su pequeña hermanita cuando le anuncio al líder de la pequeña banda a la que se había unido que ya no quería formar parte de ellos, no llego a hacerle verdadero daño pero esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Donoguri se puso su keikogi amarillo mostaza (el negro era demasiado valioso como para mancharlo con la impura sangre de esos idiotas) y unas alas negras con verde que había utilizado para Halloween años atrás (de ahí el dichoso apodo) y había ido a darle su merecido a esos idiotas dejando como firma una rosa verde.

De regreso a casa, esa misma noche, había tomado la máquina que su papá usaba para rasurarse y se habían rapado media cabeza ambas, una porque su cabello en esa mitad era un desastre y la otra para no dejarla sola. Eso sí, no hay que pensar por esto empezaron a peinarse igual ni nada parecido, ya que mientras Saboten tiene poco cabello y suele dejar sus rizos al aire, Donoguri con el sorprendente volumen de su lacio cabello no perdía oportunidad para intentar nuevos y complicados peinados, por ejemplo ese día se había hecho un trenzado por la parte baja de su cabeza, aparte había usado los mechones más cortos para formar un par de colitas y sin olvidar agregar el par de plumas negras que invariablemente formaban parte de su look.

-Eres una pesada ¿Lo sabes?

La sobrehumana bateadora estaba por contestar con un comentario sarcástico cuando una inmensa luz blanca capto su atención, se dirigía hacia ellas. Apresuradamente atrae su hermana hacia su pecho para intentar protegerla. El impacto es algo distinto a lo que esperaba. En lugar de quemarla la lleno de una luminosa energía que movió su cuerpo de forma controlada y casi rítmica mientras la palabra "Bellota" surgió de su boca de forma completamente natural. Sintió como su camiseta azul se estrechaba y sus pantalones desaparecían dándole paso a algo mucho más corto para finalmente regresar al piso sintiéndose completamente renovada.

-¡Wow!- exclamo su hermana.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- pregunto la recién transformada mientras descubría que sus sucios tenis blancos eran ahora unos botines azules y que su bate no se quedaba atrás.

-0-0-0-

Una gran (enserio gran) sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mayor de las hermanas Jojo cuando escucho la teoría número cinco de su hermanita de lo que había sucedido, la cual consistía de que un grupo de alienígenas aficionados a la moda habían decidido ir por ahí cambiándole el look a algunos terrícolas, cuando la segunda cosa más rara del día paso: un perro y dos niñas vestidas igual a ella aterrizaron en medio del parque que habían estado usando como cancha de béisbol.

-Saboten.- interrumpió a su hermana señalando con la barbilla atrás de ella haciéndola girarse.

-Okey, teoría seis: Ese perro robot está juntando niñas de tu edad para hacer su propio ejército de súper modelos.

Si la situación no era lo suficientemente extraña en ese momento el dichoso can salto y las señalo con una de sus patas. Donoguri empezaba a sospechar que esos champiñones que se habían puesto a recolectar con su mamá hace dos noches tenían algo raro. El curioso trio llego corriendo frente a ellas a una velocidad increíble incluso para ella.

-Finalmente te encontramos.- dijo jadeando el perro.

-¡Ese perro habla!- exclamo Saboten.

-Sí, su nombre es…- empezó a decir una de las recién llegadas antes de quedarse estática y mirar asustada a la mayor de las pelinegras.

-¿Qué tienes en la boca?- cuestiono la otra niña a la más joven del grupo.

-¿Qué tienes tú en la frente?- contraataco la aludida.

La rubia puso sus manos sobre su flequillo encontrándose una forma puntiaguda.

-¡Kawaii! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aún tenía el cuerno?- se quejó mirando a la pelirroja la cual se había puesto pálida como el papel- ¿Kawaii? ¿Estás bien?

-A…ángel… el ángel negro.- balbuceo la nombrada como respuesta.

Eso gano la atención de su compañera la que por primera vez fijo la vista en la mayor de las pelinegras. Si la boca de la niña se le había hecho extraña la sonrisa que le dedicaba la chica que vestía sus mismas prendas era aterradora. Tan grande que parecía irreal, sacada de una demente. ¿Pues qué era ella si no eso? Había escuchado que había mandado al hospital a dos terceras partes de la famosa "Banda zarrnienta" (si, con ese asco de ortografía). Solo alguien totalmente desquiciado se enfrentaría esos adictos al cigarro de piel amarillenta y actitud acosadora, pero lo que más miedo daba no era eso, si no que les hubiera ganado. Y si a eso le agregábamos todo lo que decían sus amigas de sus padres, la cosa se ponía peor.

-Oh por dios.- musito la rubia.

-Bueno, ahora que están las tres podremos empezar.- dijo el perro excesivamente optimista.

-¿Empezar con qué?- pregunto Donoguri cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca.

-¿Por qué no toman asiento? Es una larga historia.

Las cuatro obedecieron, la expectación era demasiada. Kawaii se esforzó en alejarse lo más posible de las ojiverdes que no parecían especialmente sorprendidas.

Así que Poochie les conto una historia, una historia de superhéroinas digno de un comic. Tres chicas luchando contra monstruos y robots gigantes creados por un mono. Y ahora esperaba que ellas fueran las sucesoras, que ellas se dedicaran a salvar el día. Que formaran un equipo, se volvieran lo suficientemente buenas amigas como para ser capases de confiarle su vida a las otras. Eso sonaba tentadoramente bien para Kawaii, aunque el hecho de que la chica que le causaba escalofríos cuando iba por el pasillo se volviera su amiga no le encantaba. Por otro lado Donoguri estaba algo insegura, aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal. Sin embargo para Abuku la sola idea se le hacía descabellada. ¿Hacerse amigas de la rarita de la escuela? ¿Confiarle su espalda a una chica que había mandado a personas al hospital?

-No acepto.- sentencio poniéndose de pie.

-¿Acaso no crees que es lindo el traje?- probo el perrito mecánico ya que esa niña le recordaba bastante a Miyako y esta había aceptado principalmente por la ropa.

-Obviamente que sí, pero no me voy a juntar con esas solo por eso.- respondió la rubia.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?- pregunto Poochie- Kawaii es increíble y…

-¡Donoguri será la mejor superheroina del mundo!- exclamo Saboten- Te fascinara trabajar con ella.

-Cielo, quizá no conoces a tu hermana pero tiene más actitudes de supervillana que de superheroina.- comento la ojiazul.

-A mí se me hace que la que no la conoce eres tú.- contraataco la menor de las pelinegras.

-Vámonos, si la sirvienta de las princesitas no nos quiere en su equipo no vamos a quedarnos a pelear.- interrumpió su hermana mayor poniéndose de pie.

-¿Sirvienta de las princesitas?- pregunto Abuku ofendida a más no poder.

-Si _cariño.-_ respondió "el ángel negro" con una de sus características sonrisas- Vámonos Saboten.

-¡Pero yo quería que fueras una superheroina!- chillo la mencionada siguiendo a su hermana.

-¡No pueden irse!- se interpuso el perro robótico- Necesitamos que estén las tres.

-Todos necesitamos algo, pero la vida no es tan generosa, créeme.

Poochie se quedó desolado mientras veía como la tercer miembro de la nueva generación de las chicas superpoderosas se iba sin mirar atrás. Todo se desmoronaría ahora.

-¡Espera!- exclamo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie de un salto.

La menor se giró inmediatamente sin embargo la chica para la que realmente se dirigía el llamado tardo varios pasos en finalmente detenerse para voltearla a ver con una ceja enarcada.

-No tenemos que ser amigas, no si no lo quieren, yo aun así confiaría en ustedes y estoy segura de que podemos hacer que esto funcione sin tener que convivir demasiado.- propuso la ojirosa aunque no le gustase mucho la idea.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, estudiándolo. La idea no le encantaba al dueño de mayor antigüedad del rayo blanco pero recordó como a la anterior generación no habían tenido que recomendarle volverse amigas, una llamada al director y un cambio de salón habían sido más que suficientes. ¿Quién dice que no podrían volver a usar la misma técnica?

-Yo lo decía solo por su comodidad, pueden hacer lo que quieran en su vida personal pero la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla las necesita.- secundo con su vos aguda y su actitud efusiva, esta era una oportunidad de que volviera a ser como antes, o casi.

-¡Di que sí Donoguri!- salto la menor de las ojiverde como si fuera un par de años más joven.

-Supongo que acepto.- accedió esta con un bufido antes de mirar despectivamente a la del cuerno de unicornio.

-¿No tendré que convivir con ellas?- pregunto la aspirante a actriz utilizando todo su talento para ocultar lo culpable que sentía por ser tan despectiva con las otras chicas.

-No más de lo que la escuela y las misiones las obliguen.- cedió el perrito.

-Bien, acepto.

El sol empezó a meterse pintando el cielo de tonos anaranjados y rosas. Poochie estaba ansioso por mostrarle a Ken lo sucedido sin embargo sabía que eso tardaría un buen tiempo por lo que prefirió dejarlo para el día siguiente. Por el momento investigaría esa extraña pulsera que tenían las niñas, ahí debía de haber una forma de devolverlas a su forma normal antes de mandarlas a casa.

* * *

 _Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Les juro que puedo explicar el porqué de mi prolongada ausencia pero para evitar entrar en detalles dejémoslo en que estoy en la edad en la que las amigas (y una misma) empiezan a cumplir quince, las tías más jóvenes se casan y la escuela te deja noqueada. Así que puedo decirles que vengo trabajando poco más de medio mes en este capítulo y no había podido hasta ahora completarlo, espero que haya valido la pena el esfuerzo._

 _Como ven la historia de nuestra tercer niña es un poco más gris y me encantara explorarla un poco más a fondo más adelante. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quienes son las amigas de Abuku? Serán importantes. También podemos recalcar el hecho, un poco notorio al final del capítulo, de que Poochie se siente algo olvidado. Bueno, solo me queda recordarles que mientras haya reviews (o follows y favs nuevos) continuare la historia._

 _Los quiere: yo._

 _P.d. Donoguri es la nueva imagen de portada, por si quieren verla con sus alitas y toda la cosa._


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una muy emocionada pelirroja que parece estar a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara cuando le muestro su celular.

—Creo que se te cayo cuando te estrellaste conmigo— ella abre y cierra la boca como un pez moribundo—. Una amiga tuya te llamo y al ver que yo contestaba me dio tú dirección para que te lo trajera. ¿Me dejas entrar?

Ninguna chica sensata me lo hubiera permitido, pero algo en los ojos rosas y el cabello de fuego de esta chica me decía que ella no era una de ellas.

 **Capítulo 4: Abuelos**

Y ahí estaban, tres niñas aparte de ella sentadas en la sala de la casa de su tía. Por suerte para Kawaii, que definitivamente no estaba lista para anunciarle a sus padres que a partir de ahora sería una súper heroína, toda su familia ya se había marchado a despedir a su tía al aeropuerto. Poochie se había retirado a una habitación contigua para llamar a Ken y pedir permiso para que la dejaran quedarse a dormir esa noche con ellos. Las otras chicas, en cambio, habían llamado cada una a sus respectivos hogares para avisar que llegarían tarde a sus casas. Abuku había tenido una pequeña riña con su madre por haber dejado a la niña que estaba cuidando al momento del accidente sola, pero finalmente logró calmarla y hacer que accediera.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero para Kawaii la situación era maravillosamente emocionante. Tenía frente a ella la oportunidad perfecta para convivir continuamente con dos niñas de su edad y escuela. Sin embargo no podía evitar resentir el tenso ambiente que había en la sala.

Las hermanas Jojo, el cual resultaba ser el apellido del famoso ángel negro, murmuraban cosas en una esquina mientras la rubia no dejaba de mandar mensajes desde su celular. Ninguna, quizás con excepción de la pequeña Saboten, parecía muy emocionada por lo que acontecía.

—Buenas noticias Kawaii, al parecer podrás pasar tu primer noche como súper heroína conmigo— le anuncio su robótico amigo que se acomodó en su regazo, ella empezó a acariñarlo sin dejar de mirar a sus compañeras—. No te preocupes, veras que tarde o temprano ellas también nos acompañaran en las piyamadas.

—Ojala sea así— murmuro Kawaii antes de que la puerta del laboratorio se viera repentinamente abierta. Ken estaba de regreso.

-0-0-0-

El joven científico no parecía darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Pero ahí estaban, las perfectas sucesoras de las chicas súper poderosas y su perro ya hasta les había elegido una letra.

— ¿Y? ¿Planean ser "Las chicas súper poderosas y?— pregunto sin estar aún muy seguro de cómo se sentía con ello.

En ese momento su madre llego con una bandeja de galletas y una jarra de limonada de las que las niñas rápidamente dieron cuenta.

—Recuerdo cuando eras un niño y tú y tu padre me hablaban de las chicas súper poderosas y los rayos z. Como salvaban el día y lo divertido que era tener esas tres alocadas pero encantadoras amigas— dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kawaii—. Y si los rayos negros volvieran a atacar, estoy completamente segura de que estas niñas son las correctas para cumplir su función, por algo los blancos las eligieron. Aparte, puede llegar a ser divertido.

Abuku giro los ojos pero asintió a pesar de todo, durante el tiempo que habían estado esperando había investigado un poco sobre las antiguas súper heroínas, y en verdad que parecían unas chicas geniales. Aparte de que una de ellas, de traje azul, le recordaba especialmente a su madre.

—Está bien, pero si vamos a hacer esto necesitare de su compromiso. Tendrán que venir a entrenar, para aprender a usar sus armas. Y también deberán confiar unas en otras, la comunicación es importante. Sin olvidarnos de que estos poderes que ahora tienen no son un juguete, solo deberán usarlos cuando se trate de una emergencia…

—Todo eso ya nos lo explico el perro— lo corto Donoguri—, vamos a lo importante. ¿Qué recibiremos a cambio?

Ken parpadeo, sorprendido por la hostilidad de la pelinegra, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

—Uso libre de todas las instalaciones del laboratorio, comida ilimitada y ayuda con la tarea— respondió sin inmutarse.

—Suena bien— se apresuró a decir la pelirroja, cuyo miedo a que las otras dos se negaran había regresado.

—Tendrá que conseguirme una audición— se apresuró a agregar Abuku, que había visto su oportunidad.

— ¿Una audición? — pregunto la doctora Utonio.

—Sí, para un comercial o algo así. Quiero ser actriz, pero mi mamá dice que aun soy muy joven.

—Si tu madre dice eso, quizás lo mejor será hacerle caso. ¿No crees?

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y miro de tal manera a Ken que lo hizo tragar saliva.

—Bueno, quizás no pueda conseguirte una audición a ti, por que hacerlo sin el consentimiento de tus padres sería algo ilegal, sin embargo puedo conseguirle uno a burbuja.

El entendimiento brillo en sus ojos azules ante tales palabras. Como súper heroína podría actuar sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Acepto sin dudarlo un segundo.

Solo faltaba Donoguri.

—Yo solo quiero protección para mi hermana.

— ¡Pero Donogur…!— empezó a protestar la menor de las Jojo antes de ser callada por su hermana mayor.

—Saboten tendrá los mismos derechos que nosotras, incluido el momento de tomar decisiones, y en el momento de una catástrofe será la primera a la que se le pondrá en resguardo. ¿Está claro?

Un ambiente de tensión se creó en la sala. Saboten jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras el reto de las mujeres presentes en la sala aguantaban la respiración.

—Está bien, es un trato.

-0-0-0-

El profesor Ken Utonio, haciéndose uso de la buena relación con la alcaldesa Bello, y gracias al consejo de Ken, mando que pusieran a las tres chicas en un mismo salón. Noticia que no alegro a Abuku, que no había quedado con su grupo de amigas, que en cambio sí habían quedado juntas.

En cambio Kawaii estaba encantada, era su oportunidad para ser amiga de sus compañeras. Donoguri… bueno, a ella en verdad no le importaba.

Los asientos que les asigno la maestra estaban relativamente alejados, por lo que no tendrían la oportunidad de hablar entre ellas. Sin embargo a la hora del almuerzo Kawaii hizo acopio de todo su valor y se acercó a Abuku.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — pregunto enarcando una ceja y mirándola como a una desconocida.

—Pensé que, en vista de las circunstancias, podríamos…— sus mejillas se encendieron mientras esperaba que la rubia captara el mensaje, esta soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie.

—Lo lamento hervalnomeno, pero mis amigas me esperan en la cafetería. Pero, quizás otro día.

Le guiño un ojo y se fue caminando como toda una diva. El corazón de la pelirroja se partió en cachitos.

—Eso fue terriblemente maleducado de su parte— dijo una voz a su espalda.

—No es su culpa — murmuro Kawaii como respuesta.

—Claro que lo es. ¿De quién si no? ¿Tuya? Yo no lo creo.

Entonces, finalmente, la oji-rosa se giró a ver a su interlocutora, que resultó ser Donoguri, cuya cara seria lucía tan aterradora como cuando estaba sonriente.

—Puedes comer conmigo si lo que quieres es no estar sola— dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Solo, por favor, no intentes entablar una conversación.

— ¡Donoguri yo te elijo! — grito una chica lanzándole una pokebola, algo completamente retro, que la pelinegra atrapo en el aire.

—Buen intento Hebi, pero no podrás con este pokemon— respondió ella regresándole el juguete a la chica.

Kawaii miro curiosamente a la chica. Su cabello, de un castaño muy claro, lo usaba en rastras, tenía los ojos oscuros enmarcados en unas gafas de un pálido marco rosa y a pesar del clima (que no era precisamente frio) su playera color vino tinto era de cuello de tortuga y usaba una bufanda muy parecida a la de Abuku un par de tonos más clara que su playera. Aunque, probablemente, lo que más llamo la atención de la pelirroja fue la extraña diadema que usaba, ya que estaba en su frente y su sonrisa, que si bien era bastante extraña no era en absoluto aterradora.

—Eso crees tú— aseguro la chica—, pero te prometo que algún día te encontrare desprevenida.

—Ya lo veremos.

Hebi se dirigió hasta la entrada donde un chico de cabello gris oscuro, ropa rosa y ojos del mismo color que la playera de su acompañante, le tomo la mano y se fueron juntos.

—Era mi mejor amiga— explico Donoguri que notaba la mirada consternada de Kawaii.

-0-0-0-

El almuerzo transcurrió en una silenciosa paz hasta que, casi al final, sus pulseras (que era lo único que había quedado de su traje después de la transformación, y les habían prohibido determinantemente quitarse) empezaron a vibrar.

Ambas se miraron durante un momento a los ojos antes de salir corriendo hasta el tejado de su escuela. Una vez ahí Donoguri apretó un pequeño botón de su pulsera haciendo que un holograma con la imagen de Ken y Poochie surgiera.

— ¿Qué sucede?— los cuestiono la oji-verde inmediatamente.

— ¿Dónde está Burbuja?— pregunto Poochie a su vez, utilizando el "nombre clave" de Abuku.

—No lo sabemos, supusimos que nos alcanzaría aquí— respondió Kawaii.

—Está bien, no hay tiempo de esperarla— dijo Ken—. Ahora ¿Han escuchado eso de que una imagen vale más que mil palabras? Pues les recomiendo que miren a su alrededor.

Las chicas obedecieron, encontrándose con uno de los edificios (el de los niños más chicos) siendo destruido por un tipo de araña metálica del tamaño de un salón.

—Saboten…— murmuro la pelinegra.

—Confiamos en ustedes— les aseguro Ken y la transmisión se cortó.

Las dos chicas se miraron y asintieron con firmeza. El proceso de transformación inicio, con los pasos de baile y todo, y termino en apenas unos segundos.

—Sigue siendo tan raro— comento Kawaii, ahora Bombón, con un estremecimiento.

—Apenas es la segunda vez que lo hacemos, uno no suele acostumbrarse a las cosas tan rápido— le recordó Bellota que despego inmediatamente.

Volaron hasta el edificio de la escuela, del que ya estaban desalojando a los niños. Bellota estaba a punto de soltar alguna frase retadora hacia la araña metálica cuando esta se detuvo en seco.

—Hasta que llegan, Chicas Súper Poderosas— broto una voz metálica de esa cosa.

— ¿Cómo sabe quiénes somos? — murmuro la pelirroja a su compañera.

— ¿Bromean Chicas Súper Poderosas Z? Yo lo sé todo sobre ustedes, cada detalle. Aunque veo que han renovado su vestimenta. ¿Y no les falta una?

—En eso te equivocas, _arañita_ — dijo una tercera figura en el aire—. Nosotras no somos las Chicas Súper Poderosas Z, nosotras somos unas nuevas súper heroínas. Las Chicas Súper Poderosas Y, y no vamos a permitir que destruyas este establecimiento.

Bombón y Bellota vieron a la recién llegada que les hizo una señal con la cabeza que todas entendieron. Levantaron sus armas y estaban a punto de atacar cuando…

— ¡Esperen, esperen!— exclamo la voz robótica mientras que dos patas de la araña se agitaban— ¿Quieren atacar ya? ¿Sin preámbulos? ¿No quieren saber quién será su archienemiga consagrada?

—En realidad no— contesto la pelinegra lista para darle un batazo.

—Deja que hable— la detuvo Burbuja hablándole a susurros—, quizás si somos amables no nos cause demasiados problemas.

—Veras rubiecita, primero llegas tarde ¿y ahora quieres ser la que tome las decisiones? No nena, así no son las cosas— gruño Bellota como respuesta.

—Perdóname por tener amigas y no poder salir corriendo inmediatamente, no como ustedes.

Se hizo un juego de miradas lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer temblar a los presentes, mucho más de lo que había hecho la araña. La cual parecía no notar lo sucedido, así que procedió a presentarse de todos modos.

La pequeña esfera que unía las ocho patas de la arañe empezó a subir lentamente, dejando una esfera plateada a la vista de todos. De esta salió una pequeña pantalla que se prendió al mismo tiempo que la esfera se abría mostrando un… ¿hámster? Las carcajadas de la pelinegra no se hicieron esperar.

—Solo mírenlo, es taaan lindooo— canturreo la oji-rosa.

—No soy lindo. Primero que nada, soy niña, no niño y segundo. ¡Soy verde y aterradora!

—En lo verde tendrás razón, _niña_ , pero en lo aterradora…— le hizo burla Bellota.

—Más bien cabezona— dijo Burbuja—, linda, verde y cabezona. Como un muñequito.

Inmediatamente las caras de miedo delos niños que estaban huyendo del edificio se convirtieron en expresiones de alivio y ternura. Por todos lados se escuchaban expresiones que iban desde: "Pero mira que cosa tan mona", hasta "¿Y de eso teníamos miedo?"

— ¡Mis Jiji, aprendiz postquam vitae del gran Mojo Jojo, no es tierna!

— ¿Te llamas Mis Jiji? Eso es tan tierno— aseguro la pelirroja a la que poco le faltaba para que le salieran corazones de los ojos.

La pelinegra, en cambio, estaba petrificada. Esperando de todo corazón haber escuchado mal.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste de mi abuelo?!— una pequeña figura entre la multitud de niños que aun rondaban por ahí se abrió paso hasta el robot, lista para atacarlo, era Saboten.

— ¡Finalmente algo interesante!— exclamo la hámster que rápidamente apreso a la niña con una de sus patas metálicas.

—Suéltame, maldita difamadora, deja de decir cosas de mi abuelo que tú ni siquiera conociste… Suripanta… Odiosa… Mal nacida…— ese y muchos otros insultos aún más floridos brotaban de la boca de la niña mientras pataleaba para intentar liberarse.

Su hermana, que no iba a esperar ni un segundo más ahora que Saboten estaba en peligro, agarro todo el impulso posible lista para partir al robot en dos con su bate.

—Espera— la detuvo Burbuja.

— ¿Qué no ves que mi… que una niña está en riesgo?— se apresuró a corregir, ya que no podía arriesgar su identidad secreta de ese modo.

—Exactamente por eso no puedes atacar así, podrías lastimarla a ella también. Tengo un plan.

Con una rápida señal le hablaron a Kawaii para que se acercara y haciendo una pequeña bolita entre las tres llegaron a un acuerdo. Mientras tanto Mis Jiji, que ya se estaba cansando de ser ignorada, regreso al interior de su esfera metálica. Fue entonces cuando atacaron.

El primer ataque vino de parte de la chica súper poderosa amarilla, que con un hábil movimiento atrapo a Saboten en su red, arrebatándosela en un segundo. Mientras volaba para alejarla del peligro, el segundo ataque se hizo presente. Con un rápido movimiento del brazo, la súper poderosa verde lanzo su frisbi (el cual tenía la habilidad de regresar a sus manos como s fuera un bumerang) que logro desestabilizar a la araña robótica lo suficiente como para que Bellota, que era la azul, lograra dar el golpe definitivo. Fue una pelea bastante corta.

Después de lo acontecido la escuela tomo la decisión de suspender las clases por ese día. Tenían que arreglar los desperfectos del edificio llamado y de todos modos todos los padres que por uno u otro medio habían descubierto el incidente, llamaban histéricamente pidiendo permiso para que sus hijos fueran a casa.

Las chicas aprovecharon el caos general para regresar a su forma natural e ir a reunirse con Saboten que les propuso ir a tomar un helado para calmar los nervios, idea que todas aceptaron encantadas.

Una vez en la heladería y después de que todas ordenaran Abuku, que al parecer había decidido tomar el papel de líder, se puso seria.

—Creo que es importante que nos hablen de su abuelo— dijo, y nadie cuestiono su petición.

—Él era un gran hombre, adopto a nuestro padre y sus dos hermanos cuando tenían más o menos nuestra edad. Y los crio como una madre/padre amoroso hasta que, cuando papá iba en la universidad, mientras él estaba en una cita con mamá su casa se incendió y tanto nuestro abuelo como nuestros dos tíos murieron trágicamente— conto la menor de las Jojo, que se sabía la historia de memoria, ya que la amaba con locura.

—Eso es interesante, pero. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era a tu abuelo a quien se refería la hámster cuando dijo Mojo Jojo?

—Eso te lo puedo responder yo— intervino Donoguri— El nombre de nuestro abuelo era Momiji Joshira, era demasiado largo y aburrido para mi papá y nuestros tíos, así que decidieron acortarlo.

—Lo que se resume como Mojo Jojo— termino Kawaii que había entendido a lo que se referían, las pelinegras asintieron—. Mi abuelo se llamaba Jomo, que si cambias el orden da Mojo. Él también fue padre soltero, aunque creo que biológico, y mi papá fue su único hijo, al que no conoció hasta que tenía como nuestra edad. Murió de viejo cuando papá iba en la universidad.

—Mi abuela se llamaba Motoko y mi abuelo Joben, mi papá y sus dos hermanos les decían de cariño Mojo, para así referirse a los dos. También eran adoptados, pero a ellos los criaron desde pequeños. Cuando iban en la universidad sus padres tuvieron un accidente de coche donde murieron y los tres tuvieron que separarse— conto Abuku finalmente.

— ¿Alguien más piensa que hay demasiadas coincidencias?— pregunto Kawaii a la que la recorrió un escalofrío.

El ambiente se puso tenso, justo como si estuvieran a punto de tener una gran revelación, y entonces el sonido del celular de la rubia arruino la atmosfera. Ella se apresuró a tomarlo y balbuceo unas cuantas palabras como: "disculpa", "ahora mismo", "no te preocupes"; antes de colgar y agarrar sus cosas.

—Lo siento chicas. ¿Alguien puede comerse mi helado?— se despidió mientras dejaba un poco de dinero en la mesa— Seguiremos hablando de esto después. Nos vemos mañana.

—Abuku— la detuvo Donoguri mientras su hermana se apropiaba del helado extra, parecía mortalmente seria—, tú eres más inteligente que ellas, no entiendo porque dejas que te traten así.

La oji-azul no dijo nada y solo salió del local.

 _¡Hola! Milagro que me aparezco por aquí. ¿No es así? Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, lamento que la pelea no haya sido muy emocionante pero prometo que irán mejorando. ¿Qué tal les pareció Mis Jiji? ¿Creen que en algún punto cause problemas? ¿Teorías sobre lo de los abuelos? Si todo sale como espero pondré de imagen una en la que salen las tres más o menos como me las imagino. Ya saben que si quieren que continúe con este proyecto debo ver reflejado su apoyo, no es por ser grosera es que tengo muchos proyectos y muy poco tiempo para desarrollarlos._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

La bonita chica me tiene atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, es sorprendente lo fuerte que es.

—Mira Boomer, no sé qué quieres, pero aléjate de mis hijos. Lo que paso entre Burbuja y tú ya es pasado. ¿Bien?

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto extrañado— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Burbuja?

La rubia me suelta y empieza a parpadear muy rápido, parece confundida.

—Creía que me habías reconocido— murmura asustada.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle de que habla cuando finalmente entiendo. Estiro una mano para tocarla pero ella sale corriendo antes de que tenga oportunidad. Ella es Burbuja, mi antigua enemiga.

 **Capítulo 5: Mis Jiji & Mojo Jojo**

Abuku no entendía la tarea. Los números nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero ese día todo parecía más difícil de lo normal. No había dejado de pensar en lo que había hablado con sus compañeras unas horas atrás, en verdad que las historias de sus abuelos paternos eran demasiado parecidas entre sí.

Entonces escucho como se abría la puerta de entrada y la voz alegre de su madre saludando a su padre. Abuku suspira profundamente mientras se prepara para lo que viene. Aunque ama actuar, odia mentirle a sus padres (algo que hace más de lo que le gustaría admitir) y ahora está a punto de hacerlo.

—Hola conejita, ya llegue— le dice su padre mientras entra con cuidado a su habitación.

La joven rubia gira su silla de tal modo que pueda ver a su papá y estira sus brazos hacia él sin levantarse. Boomer Rowdy se acerca a ella, la toma de ambas manos para levantarla y abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo estas conejita? Escuche que hubo problemas en tú escuela— le pregunta a su hija.

—Un hámster loco fue a la escuela e intento secuestrar a una niña, por suerte yo estaba en la otra punta de la escuela y no alcance a ver nada.

—Me alegro mi niña. ¿Y qué paso con la chica a la que secuestraron, sabes si ella está bien?

—Sí, unas súper heroínas o algo así al parecer la salvaron — Abuku clavo su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, tenía que esforzarse sí quería que su actuación fuera creíble—. Pero hay algo respecto esa niña… ella es hermana de una de mis amigas…

—Oh cariño…

—Y después de que la salvaron fui a investigar cómo estaba… y nos contó algo curioso… algo que dijo el hámster loco… algo sobre mis abuelos.

Boomer se separó un poco de ella y le levanto con cuidado la barbilla, su hija lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres Abuku? ¿Cómo un hámster loco pudo hablar de tus abuelos? ¿Cómo un hámster pudo siquiera hablar?

—No lo sé padre, supuse que tu podrías contestar a esa pregunta.

El ambiente en la habitación se tensó. La joven oji-azul sabía lo que eso significaba, había intentado convencerse de que todo era una simple coincidencia, pero si su siempre cariñoso y alegre padre se había puesto así, algo estaba definitivamente mal.

— ¿Papá?

—No te preocupes cariño, todo desvío ser un simple malentendido— Boomer le dio un beso en la frente y camino a la puerta—. Debo de dormir temprano hoy, mañana tengo mucho trabajo. Buenas noches conejita.

—Buenas noches papá.

Un par de horas después, a través de las paredes Abuku escucho a sus padres discutir en murmullos. No pudo escuchar el mensaje por completo, pero si de algo está segura es que estuvieron presentes las palabras: Mojo Jojo, Chicas súper poderosas, secreto y hermanos.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Ken! Necesitamos hablar— grito Abuku que acababa de entrar a la casa del científico de manera estrepitosa.

Las otras dos chicas y Saboten entraron atrás de ella un poco nerviosas. A la hora de la salida la rubia las había reunido para después prácticamente arrastrarlas a la casa de los Utonio sin dar ninguna explicación.

— ¿Qué sucede Burbuja, porque tanto escándalo?— pregunta el pelinegro que llega acompañado por Poochie y su madre

—Necesito que nos cuentes absolutamente todo lo que sabes sobre Mojo Jojo.

Ken hace una pequeña mueca pero finalmente asiente.

—Quizás sería mejor que se sienten.

-0-0-0-

Al inicio fue divertido, Mojo Jojo parecía un mono un tanto loco y destructor pero nada más. Y, en cierta forma, eso es lo que era. Pero las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando Ken les conto de tres niños: Brick, Butch y Boomer. Mojo Jojo había creado vida, seres humanos normales y funcionales que todo indicaba debían ser sus padres.

Las hermanas Jojo se mordieron los labios y se tomaron las manos con fuerza mientras recordaban todas las burlas referentes a monos que su madre le hacía a su padre. Abuku se abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho, no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, sabía todo sobre la vida de su mamá, pero su papá siempre evitaba el tema de su infancia. Finalmente, los ojos de Kawaii se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Ustedes lo sabían?— pregunto mientras señalaba acusatoriamente a Ken y Poochie.

—Kawaii…

— ¡No me mientan! Era obvio. ¿No es así? Debían saberlo… ¡¿Cómo pudieron no decírmelo?!

La pelirroja salió corriendo hacia el jardín… se sentía traicionada. Ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo, y sabían lo solo y fuera de lugar que se sentía algunas veces, el cómo ansiaba conocerse mejor a sí misma… y aun así jamás le contaron lo que sabían de sus raíces.

Su pulsera había empezado a vibrara, al parecer había una emergencia. Sabía que debería regresar adentro con las demás para así hacer un plan de acción y saber a donde tenía que ir, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Así que se transformó ahí mismo y empezó a volar, confiaba en que su instinto la guiaría.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Burbuja y Bellota llegaron al lugar del hecho descubrieron a Mis Jiji intentando sacar un súper mercado. Honestamente, ahora que ambas sabían que esta chica era la aprendiz de su difunto abuelo no estaban muy seguras de querer luchar con ella. En realidad, ni si quiera hubieran salido del laboratorio si la señora Utonio no les hubiera recordado que se habían comprometido a ser las heroínas de esa ciudad. Habían intentado salir a buscar a Bombón, pero ya no la habían encontrado.

— ¡Mis Jiji, más te vale que te detengas!— exclamo Burbuja a la hámster, pero no logro que eso sonara como una orden.

—Mis Jiji necesita materias primas, Mis Jiji ya está cansada de tener que buscar en la basura— explico la súper villana con calma mientras metía un horno de microondas a un carrito de súper mercado, se encontraba en su maltrecha araña.

—Bueno, pues yo no lo creo— dijo Bellota mientras sacaba el microondas del carrito y lo volvía a poner en su lugar.

Después de eso empezó una casi cómica rutina en la que la chica súper poderosa azul sacaba las cosas del carrito, y Mis Jiji volvía a meterlas. Pero la pelinegra no se caracterizaba especialmente por su paciencia, así que una de sus aterradoras sonrisas se formó en su rostro.

—Mira roedor, o dejas de hacer tonterías, o te voy a dar…

Y entonces, sin que nada le advirtiera, el robot araña le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Bellota.

Burbuja no tardo en procesarlo y rápidamente se lanzó también al ataque atrapando a Mis Jiji en su red para darle unas cuantas vueltas y después sacarla volando. Sin embargo a pesar de la apariencia exterior, la araña parecía estar mucho mejor equipada que la vez anterior, así que se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a volver a atacar.

El lugar rápidamente se convirtió en una zona de desastre. Las dos chicas súper poderosas combatían fervorosamente a la demente Hámster, que no parecía tener planeado rendirse al menos que se llevaran su vida por delante, algo que ni Bellota ni Burbuja querían hacer por un simple robo a una tienda.

—Mojo Jojo jamás haría esto— dijo una voz, haciendo que el combate se detuviera en seco.

— ¡Tú no saber nada de gran maestro Mojo Jojo!— chillo Mis Jiji inmediatamente.

—Eso crees tú, pero la verdad es que soy fanática de Mojo Jojo desde mucho antes que tú.

Burbuja y Bellota intercambiaron una mirada extrañada, estaban prácticamente seguras de quien hablaba, pero esta persona se mantenía oculta entre las sombras.

— ¡Mientes! Mis Jiji ser la fanática número uno de Mojo Jojo.

—Y no dudo que lo seas en cuanto a intensidad se refiere, pero en cuanto a tiempo indudablemente te gano. Mi papá me contaba cosas sobre Mojo Jojo para hacerme reír cuando era muy pequeña. Así que fue inevitable empezar a admirarlo, aunque no por ser un súper villano como lo admiras tú. Yo lo admiro por que fue un mono amoroso, gracioso y capaz de hacer maravillas con nada más que basura, literalmente— la chica tomo aire, seguía oculta entre las sombras pero a las chicas ya no les cabía duda de quién era—. Por eso digo que él nunca haría esto, Mojo Jojo jamás tendría que robar para conseguir materias primas. Claro que robaba de vez en cuando, pero era por gusto, no por necesidad. Imagínate que avergonzado estaría él de ti en este momento.

Inmediatamente la araña robot de Mis Jiji se alejó de las chicas y un holograma de su cara salió de ella.

—Lamento mucho las molestias causadas chicas, mi actitud fue verdaderamente vergonzosa. Me iré ahora.

Y dicho y hecho, la súper villana se marchó. Bellota y Burbuja esperaron casi un minuto entero antes de ir corriendo con Bombón.

— ¡Eres genial! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso, Bombón?— la felicito la rubia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—O quizás deberíamos llamarte prima— agrego la oji-verde como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Hablas enserio?— pregunto Bombón esperanzada.

—Pues… todo hace suponer que nuestros padres son hermanos. ¿No es así? Así que… no veo porque no.

—Ven aquí primita— dijo Burbuja estirando sus brazos para que la súper poderosa azul se uniera a su abrazo.

—Están locas— respondió Bellota rodando los ojos y alejándose un par de pasos.

Las otras dos se separaron, ya que si bien se morían de ganas de saltarles encima a su recién descubierta familiar, aún tenían miedo de que las mandara al hospital si la hacían enojar.

-0-0-0-

— ¿Y nos explicaras porque tardaste tanto en llegar?— cuestiono Donoguri a la pelirroja mientras se sacaba la mugre de debajo de las uñas con una pequeña navaja de bolsillo.

Habían regresado al laboratorio, donde Poochie y Ken les habían dado su espacio (la profesora Utonio no dejaba de pasar por ahí para ofrecerles comida), y tomaban té. Saboten y Abuku no habían dejado de hablar de lo maravilloso que era ser primas desde que habían regresado.

—Tenía la esperanza de que algún sentido especial me guiara a ustedes sin tener que hablar con los chicos, pero al final me perdí y estuve volando en círculos hasta que vi lo que estaba pasando en un noticiero que transmitían en una mega pantalla— le explico poniéndose casi del mismo color que sus ojos—. Creo que fui algo tonta.

—En realidad fuiste bastante lista, supiste exactamente donde pegarle a Mis Jiji sin siquiera tocarla— Donoguri le dio un profundo trago a su té sin dejar de mirarla fijamente—. No vuelvas a hacernos eso. ¿Está bien? Te necesitamos, y sé que estas confundida y enojada pero… estamos juntas en esto, prima.

 _¿Y? ¿Estuvo bien? Es tan emocionante volver a escribir esta historia, espero que ustedes también por leerlo. ¿Qué opinan del rumbo que van tomando las cosas? Ahorita estamos muy metidos con su historia familiar, pero pronto los villanos ya no les dejaran tiempo para nada._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
